Light the Night
by Adrienne Dark
Summary: Everything she does entrances him in a way he cannot fathom. Somehow her words get through his thick skull without trying. Her touch sparks life into anything she touches. To him she lights the night.
1. Chapter 1

_Adrienne: Hello everyone. To any readers of Loving Anna I am truly sorry. It was so poorly written that I just deleted it. Later I may rewrite it. Anyway, welcome to the first chapter of Light the Night! I have a friend of mine with me. Everyone welcome, Boom the Furby!_

_Boom: …Doo?_

_Adrienne: Um… Maybe I should get someone else to do the disclaimer next time…_

_Boom: Adrienne Dark no own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Adrienne: *glares* … Stupid Furby._

_Boom: … Kah etay!_

_Adrienne: *evil grin* (Grabs sledgehammer.)_

_Boom: Go!_

**Light the Night**

**~Chapter One~**

Hiei was sitting on the window seal in Genkai's living room his hand twitching from the need to leave… Or sever the oaf's head; whichever comes first. Luckily for Kuwabara, Hiei's decision was made for him when Yukina walked in the room with Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan. As Yusuke began pummeling Kuwabara, Hiei started to open the window. "Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama said as he looked up from his book, "A thunderstorm is coming."

Hiei merely smirked to himself and jumped out the window. Holding Kuwabara in a painful position Yusuke said, "He's been running off a lot lately; especially during thunderstorms."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "So you noticed too."

"You don't think he's got a special someone, do you?" Botan asked.

"Gimme a break!" Kuwabara snorted, "The shrimp couldn't get a girl if he tried; even if he's as tall as Uremeshi now!"

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Hiei made his way to the small apartment building closest to the forest. He opens a window on the second floor and enters the apartment without a care in the world.

Smirking, he opens the bedroom door to see a girl a bit shorter than him dancing around the room. Her gold colored hair had short pieces falling from the loose braid it was in and her purplish-blue eyes were shining brightly with the white dragon image on her right eye startlingly apparent. It was clear she just got off of work because she was still wearing her tennis shoes and gloves. The gloves were upper arm length and were white cotton with black lace reaching from the upper arm down to her wrist; color coordinating with the rest of the outfit. Her black tee shirt and faded blue jeans showed her figure well.

"Mitsu," Hiei called out to her.

She stopped dancing and smiled brightly, "Welcome back, Hiei!"

"Hn," Hiei brushed off as he smirked, "Thunderstorm's coming."

Her smile brightening with glee she said, "Yes! Let's go!"

Amused, Hiei followed her to the window and watched as she jumped out of it. Closing the window behind himself, he followed. "Hiei, can we go deeper in the forest today?" Mitsu asked as she hopped on Hiei's back. "Hn," Hiei answered.

Mitsu added, "Translation: If I feel like it, onna." Hiei just smirked and began running deep into the forest. Once he felt he had ran far enough, Hiei stopped in clearing. Hopping off Hiei's back, Mitsu rushed to pull off her gloves, shoes, and socks. The moment her bare feet touched the ground it began to glow. As Mitsu walked towards the middle of the clearing, the place where her feet touched glowed for a few seconds and faded slowly. Hiei moved to stand facing her as she said, "Don't hold back."

"You know the rules, onna. First burst of thunder is when we start. You land a hit, the match is over." Hiei stated.

Mitsu sighed, "I know already!" Hiei drew his sword and the glow at Mitsu's feet began to spread. The glow started pulling out from the ground and formed a staff; leaving only the space her feet were touching glowing. Mitsu gripped the staff tightly as both of them waited for the thunder.

Hiei was the first to move after the thunder started. Mitsu immediately dodged and tried to counter, only to be blocked by Hiei's sword. Forcing her back, Hiei kicked her feet out from under her. She quickly recovered and used her hand to flip back onto her feet which in the process avoided Hiei's attack. Hand still on the ground; she forced the glow to trap Hiei's feet. His eyes widened for a moment before quickly lifting his sword to block Mitsu's staff. Knocking her back again caused her to lose focus and the glow holding him down faded away. In an attempt to confuse her Hiei used his speed in the same way he did while fighting Yusuke. The glow at Mitsu's feet rippled out and surrounded her in a glowing ring. Just as Hiei went to attack a glowing ray shot out from the ring, knocking him back and paralyzing him. Mitsu walked out to him and jabbed her staff into his stomach. Leaning over him she whispered, "I win."

"This time, onna, I won't lose again." Hiei stated as he sat up, "Is that last attack why you wanted to go deeper into the forest?"

Sitting down next to Hiei, she answered, "Of course. If that had missed you then from this distance people would think it was lightning." Sitting in silence for a long time, the two watched the thunderstorm. As the rain began to fall Hiei stood. After crouching for her to climb on his back Mitsu gave a soft smile and hopped on. Running through the forest Hiei thought about how he met the strange girl on his back.

_~Flashback~_

'_Hn. Those fools.' Hiei thought, 'Risking their lives for the sake of these worthless humans. They're weak; if they can't save themselves then they deserve to die.' Looking around him he saw a girl with long gold colored hair surrounded by males wearing a similar uniform to what he saw the fox wearing much of the time. _

"_Grab her." The tallest one ordered. One thug on each side grabbed her arms. She struggled to get away but was punched repeatedly for her attempts. It was then that he noticed the crumpled form of another female a few yards away._

_Then the female struggling to escape spat on the leader of the group earning her a punch to the abdomen. "You little bitch!" He spat, "Why do you insist on protecting that little weakling?! You don't even know her!" _

'_The ugly thug makes a good point. What good does protecting strangers that can't defend themselves actually do?' Hiei thought. The girl glared daggers at the leader. "It doesn't matter! Everyone deserves a chance! Even the weak can become strong! All they need is for someone to give them a chance! I will __**not**__ let you hurt her more!" The girl spat venomously. _

_Hiei's eyes widened, 'Does compassion really give this girl so much strength? That boy is being controlled by a demon. She should be unconscious.' His thoughts were interrupted when the leader snorted, "Yeah, this coming from a freak!" Curious as to what the thug meant, he looked closer at the girl. The moment his eyes met hers an urge to protect her washed over him. Yet, he wasn't paying that any attention. What he was focused on was her right eye where a white dragon image stretched across the pupil and into the iris. _

_The thug raised his fist to punch her and Hiei unthinkingly jumped from the tree warning, "Don't even think about it."_

"_Why do you care?!" He shouted. Without a word Hiei grabbed his fist and broke his fingers. The thug leader began screaming in agony and crying; Hiei snorted, "Pathetic. You talk big, but you're just another ugly fool."_

_Once the other thugs ran off with their boss in tow, Hiei asked the girl, "Did you mean what you said?" The girl wasn't paying attention and tending to the other girl's injuries. 'I guess I have my answer.' Hiei thought as he turned to leave._

"_Wait!" The girl called to him with a bright smile, "Thank you. If you ever need anything, just come find me." Hiei nodded and left. He finally had the answers he needed. Now he had to find the detective._

~End of Flashback~

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts once he saw Mitsu's apartment building. Slowing down, he jumped onto the window sill. After opening the window and stepping into Mitsu's kitchen, she got off his back and closed it. "So, Hiei, have you ever tried my omelets?" Mitsu asked putting on her favorite apron. It was a gift from her co-workers for her birthday that said, '_My Kitchen, Bitch!_'

Hiei knew that once Mitsu decided something nothing would stop her. He would be eating supper with her tonight whether he liked it or not. As she started cooking he gave a small, genuine smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adrienne: (Walks in with a sledgehammer.) Hi everyone. I'm doing the disclaimer since Boom the Furby is now in pieces._

_Boom: Adrienne Dark no own Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_Adrienne: (Turns around slowly and suddenly screams in terror)_

_Boom: Doo?_

**Light the Night**

**~Chapter Two~**

Slowly, Hiei opened his eyes as the sun peaked through his black curtains. There was a loud crash coming from downstairs so he assumed that Yusuke was fighting the oaf for the video game controller again. After taking a little time to dress, he headed downstairs. As usual, only Kurama noticed Hiei's entrance, "Good morning, Hiei. What time did you get back?"

"That's none of your business, fox." Hiei responded as he sat down in his window seat.

He was quite enjoying Kuwabara getting beat up for something that trivial until Yusuke finally noticed his entrance. Letting Kuwabara go and ignoring his insults, Yusuke greeted, "Hey, Hiei. Where'd you go last night? You missed me embarrassing Kuwabara."

"As I've said before that is none of your business detective." Hiei retorted with a smirk. Before Yusuke could press further, Kuwabara interrupted, "We don't have time to be wastin' on the shrimp Uremeshi! We gotta get to town!"

"Shit! That's right!" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping from his seat, "We gotta get the girls Valentine's Day presents!"

At Hiei's inquisitive look, Kurama explained, "Valentine's Day is a holiday where two people in a romantic relationship give each other presents to show affection. It just happens to be tomorrow. Do you want to go shopping with us Hiei?"

"Why would I want to do that, Kurama?" Hiei snapped back, trying to think of a different reason to go. Yusuke clapped him on the back saying, "Come on, Hiei! I'll stop making jokes about you-know-what."

Perfect. "Hn," Hiei replied, rolling his eyes, "You'd better not be lying, detective."

They spent the better part of two hours trying to find something. This was the last store before they took a break for lunch. It was a small store with a sleek, modern look.

Yusuke pushed open the door, the rest of them following behind. They looked around to see it was full of American trends. As the others drifted off to look at things, Hiei was drawn to a small hair barrette the same purple-blue as Mitsu's eyes. It was a simple band of purple-blue painted metal with a white braid pattern on it.

Hiei quickly picked it up and paid with the piece of plastic Koenma called a "credit card" before the others took notice. Silently, he put the hair accessory in his pocket just as the others arrived at the register.

"Have you been waiting long, Hiei?" Kurama asked as they set their items at the register.

Hiei just answered, "Hn, just hurry up."

By the time they got back to Genkai's temple, Hiei was mentally exhausted. The boys set the gifts in their rooms before gathering in the living room.

Just as Hiei sat down in the window seat, Yukina came in with tea. After distributing the tea, Yukina brought an extra cup over to Hiei. "I figured, you'd be tired after your shopping trip with the others." Yukina explained sweetly.

Taking the tea from her gently he nodded in thanks. A few minutes later Hiei was surprised to find he had drunk all of the tea.

Yusuke noticed this and said with a smirk, "So Hiei, what do you consider us as?"

"You are family." Hiei blurted out.

In shock, he clasped a hand over his mouth. He was wondering why in hell he said that until Kurama spoke up, "I apologize, Hiei. We were concerned because while you were gone last night someone came asking for you."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"She wouldn't say," Yusuke answered, and then asked, "Hiei, why do you always leave during a thunderstorm?" Clasping a hand over his mouth desperately, Hiei tried not to speak. In the end he lost.

"It's the only time I can train her," He sighed in defeat. They all shared confused looks.

Kuwabara finally asked, "Train who?" Hiei answered with a small smile, "Mitsu."

Jaws hit the floor, even Kurama's eyes widened. "Did hamster legs just smile?!" Kuwabara squawked.

Kurama quickly recovered and went to the next question, "Who is Mitsu?"

"That's a hard question to answer, Kurama," Hiei said as he finally turned to face them, "She is a human girl, and undoubtedly an essential part of my life."

In shock Yusuke whistled and commented, "We should give you truth serum more often. I've never seen you this open. It's a nice change."

"Give this to me again and I'll make your life a living hell." Hiei growled as he glared daggers at Yusuke.

He just waved it off saying, "Yeah, sure, try to not to stay in that shell and you got a deal, Mr. Hermit Crab."


	3. Chapter 3

_Adrienne: Good morning everyone! Currently, Boom the Furby is at the spa so he won't be here to do the disclaimer._

_Boom: … Adrienne Dark no own Yu Yu Hakusho! _

_Adrienne: What!? I drowned you! You were shooting sparks and everything!_

_Boom: Doo?_

**Chapter Three:**

'_This is strange. I haven't seen Hiei in four days. The most I've heard from him is the present and note he left on Valentine's Day,'_ Mitsu blushed at the thought, _'Although, I'm not sure how he found out about it. I could've sworn it was a Christian holiday. Ugh! Snap out of it! Suzu needs me to train the new girl today.'_

With renewed determination, Mitsu turned back to her make-up kit. In truth, there was very little she needed to do. She quickly applied thick, black eyeliner and brown eye-shadow, and then began to pack her uniform and hair supplies. As she stuffed everything into her duffle bag, she spotted the hair clip Hiei had left for her. Smiling softly she put it in her hair to keep back her bangs.

Looking at the clock once more before leaving, Mitsu determined that she would have enough time to help the trainee. Taking off into the street, she thought over what the new employee needed to know about the place. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon the cafe. Immediately, Mitsu was greeted by the welcome sound of Florence + the Machine.

"Mitsu, is that you?!" Someone called from the dressing room. Having a feeling her boss needed her; she followed the voice to the dressing room. Upon entering she saw her redheaded, American boss sorting through the outfits in front of her. A girl she had never seen stood behind her boss with an annoyed look on her face.

"If there's no uniform why are you giving me an outfit?" The new girl huffed.

Suzu just laughed, "We can't have you throwing off the style, can we now, Sakura?"

Seeing, Sakura was still confused, Mitsu added, "We have to make sure the clothes you wear for work match the style of the café. Besides that you are free to choose which of the given outfits you want wear."

"Who are you?" Sakura sneered.

Just giving her a smile, she answered, "I am Mitsu, one of the four co-owners of Black Light."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura huffed, "What is the world coming to, if they let a freak co-own a business?"

Suzu whipped around faster than lightning and hissed, "If you have a problem with that, you can get the hell out! As far as I'm concerned, Mitsu, Ume, Hisa, and Kaya are your bosses too! Now put on this outfit and get ready for work!"

Sakura could only nod and do as told. Mitsu took her time putting on her outfit, thinking over whether or not Hiei would stop by today. Her black pants glowed for a few moments, but it quickly wore off once her spirit energy realized the clothing was touching her and not the other way around.

After buttoning up her white dress shirt quickly and pulling on her purple-blue vest, she heard a loud curse coming from the door of the dressing room. Pulling on her white, wrist length gloves hurriedly, she rushed over to open the door.

"What did you trip over this time, Ume?" Mitsu asked with a light-hearted giggle.

A girl with platinum blonde hair answered, "The stupid doormat doesn't like me!" They both laughed a moment before Ume went to get dressed.

Not long after two more girls walked in. "Good morning, Hisa. Good morning, Kaya." Mitsu greeted with a smile. The two twins smiled back at her. Both had light brown hair but one had pink streaks while the other had green.

They both replied, "Morning, Mitsu!"

Just then, Sakura walked out of one of the dressing stalls to see three others unfamiliar girls dressing. Mitsu smiled brightly at her. She looked good in the outfit. The black mini skirt paired with the lavender colored tee-shirt decorated in black sakura blossom print looked nice with the fingerless gloves, black boots, and fishnet stockings. She had to admit that Suzu knew what looked good on them.

Ume wore a similar outfit except her skirt had silver chains and her tee-shirt was blue. Hisa and Kaya wore matching outfits in different colors as normal. Both wore black jeans, leather bracelets, and silver earrings matched with one shouldered shirts. Kaya's shirt was pink, while Hisa's was green.

"Sakura, come meet the rest of our co-workers," Mitsu said politely motioning her over.

Huffing slightly, Sakura complied. Mitsu pointed to each of them as she introduced them, "The blonde is Ume. Hisa is the twin with green streaks and the one with pink is Kaya."

All of them gave a hello before their energetic boss burst into the dressing room. "Everyone, it's almost time to open the café. Ume, you're on kitchen duty with me. Hisa, Kaya, Mitsu, Sakura, you're waitressing today. Let's go everyone!" Suzu cheered happily.

It had been a long four days for Hiei. Apparently, that's how long the truth serum lasted. He hadn't left his room since that day, except to deliver a note and the present to Mitsu.

Currently, he was on his window seat in the living room, waiting for Kurama to come down. The fox had promised that it only took four days, but he wanted to be certain before rushing off the see Mitsu. Soft footsteps alerted Hiei that he was finally coming down.

Kurama politely greeted, "Good morning, Hiei. Why are you down here so early?"

Hiei smirked when he had no urge to answer truthfully, but answered anyway, "Just checking to make sure that cursed truth serum wore off."

"So are you leaving to see Mitsu then?" Kurama asked.

'_What's the point in lying about it? They already know._' Hiei thought to himself. "Not until sometime around midday. That's when I need to keep an eye on her at work." Hiei replied.

Kurama merely nodded at his unusual honesty, "Why would you need to watch her?"

Hiei replied nonchalantly, "You will just have to wait until you meet her."

Not long after, Kuwabara and Yusuke were heard from upstairs. "Damn it, Uremeshi! I got here first! So move it!" Kuwabara's irritating voice yelled.

"Fine, Kuwabara. Here let me help you down." Yusuke sighed before pushing him down the stairs. Kuwabara landed in a jumbled heap at the foot of the stairs and Yusuke casually walked on top of him, causing him to yelp.

Yusuke noticed Hiei sitting at the window and remarked, "Wow, you haven't ditched us for your girlfriend yet? Don't we feel special?"

"Shut up, detective." Hiei sighed, "I would rather not dismember you today."

It was sometime around midday and Hiei could only thank Spirit World that he left when he did. The oaf's insistent flirting with his sister was getting beyond annoying. Another minute had he would have murdered the fool.

Turning to enter the familiar café, Hiei noticed Mitsu's spirit energy suddenly flaring and calming repeatedly. That usually meant she was trying to keep calm. Stepping into the café, he saw why. A girl he had never seen, most likely a new employee, had poured coffee all over Mitsu.

Hisa and Kaya looked furious. He didn't doubt the only reason they haven't attacked her yet is because of the customers. "Onna, come here." Hiei told Mitsu. She looked up at him, embarrassed.

Turning to Hisa and Kaya, he said, "I have to check to see if she got burned."

"You can use the dressing room," Hisa began. Kaya finished, "We'll cover for her if need be."

As he guided Mitsu to the dressing room he gave a glare to the new employee, "Don't try something like that again. Next time, I won't let it slide."

Guiding Mitsu silently to the dressing room, Hiei took notice of the areas he would need to check for burns. Coffee was spilt over her stomach, thighs, and hands; almost as if the employee had tossed the coffee mug at her and Mitsu tried to catch it. As Mitsu settled on a bench, she winced.

"How bad are the burns, Mitsu?" He asked.

She pondered over telling him for a moment before deciding against hiding it, "A few minor burns on my stomach and thighs, but my hands… They'll need more than just burn ointment."

Hiei just smirked, "The fox will know how to treat those burns faster than any human medicine. Get dressed. I'll let Suzu know you're leaving."

"But, Hiei, those were the only gloves I packed!" Mitsu slightly panicked, "Plus, your friends don't even know about me!"

"Hn. You worry too much, onna," Hiei said as he left the room.

Mitsu just giggled lightly at his way of trying to comfort her and began to dress in her extra clothes.


End file.
